Hayley and Tyler Inn?
by AsianAmericanGirl
Summary: This is a complete parody of the Drake and Josh episode 'Drake and Josh Inn' the episode where Drak and Josh turn their house into a bed and breakfast. What could possibly go wrong? Summary sucks, read this story to find out.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cory in the house or Camp Rock. I only own the original characters like Hayley Torres, Tyler Torres, Marianna Gomez, Emily Torres. However, a friend of mine owns Calvin Livingston. Plus another friend of mine owns the character of Tyson Climb. But I do not, under any circumstances own Newt Livingston, Meena Paroom, Cory Baxter or Mitchie Torres. I know in Cory in the house, Newt is supposed to be an only child but in this story, I gave him an older brother and in this same story, I gave Mitchie a family. I am telling this story in Hayley's point of view since it is easier to tell it in a girl's point of view than a guy's. **

Hayley's POV.

You probably don't know me or much about me but let me all begin. I am My name is Hannah Leanna Jean Gomez Torres. But just call me Hayley. I am currently seventeen years old and I have a twin brother named......Enrique Travis Lawrence Gomez Torres but everybody calls him Tyler. Him and I are fraternal twins and I'm older than him by a minute and three seconds. Tyler and I never really knew our real mother, since she left us in the care of our father when we were only six months. Then sadly, our father died when we were nine months. So we were left under the care of our uncle Steve and aunt Connie and lived with our cousins, Mitchie Torres and Emily Torres. I remember me, Mitchie, my brother and Emily went to Camp Rock one summer back when I was still fifteen. Over there, Mitchie got to sing with the one and only Shane Gray! Those two were once dating but they've broken up. And while I was there, watching connect three play during the beach jam, I met the most cute amazing guy ever! He was one of the guitar players of connect three, Nate Gray. Nate and I eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend and because of that, I had a little surprise from him. Did I mention I'm a mom already at seventeen? Yes its true, I have a two year old daughter named Maria Natalia Jean Torres Gray, but people call her Natty. Then after a few years, our mother, Priscilla Corazon Lillia Gomez Bellini, had went all the way from Brazil to Washington DC and found us and it turns out, we have a sister named Marianna Rosalinda Antionette Estrada Gomez, who knew? Anyways, mom is now married to our math teacher, Mr. Bellini so now she's Priscilla Bellini. Mr. Bellini and my mom have a son named Adam Lorenzo Marcellino Gomez Bellini and he is now one year old.

Anyways, enough about my life. Let me tell you more about me and my brother. We fight a lot and we're complete opposites, which makes matters much more worse. Tyler is an irresponsible guy who hates dancing and he is insanely good at math, but he's too embarrassed to admit it. I, however, am a girly girl who is responsible, loves dancing and math is my worst enemy. Anyways, you're probably wondering how I got to the differences between Tyler and I, well you'll find out in the next chapter.

**CAST**

**Selena Gomez as Hayley Torres**

**Mitchel Musso as Tyler Torres**

**.com/image/Mitchel%20Musso/omnjj24/mitchel%20musso/mitchel_musso_**

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**

**.**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Emily Torres**

**.**

**Stella Hudgens as Marianna Gomez**

**.**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Priscilla Bellini**

**.com/image/Vanessa%20Hudgens/kikinox/vanessa_**

**Zac Efron as Mr. 'David' Bellini**

**.**

**Katy Perry as Izzy 'Torres' Climb**

**.com/pictures/2008/03/23/previews/Katy%**

**Chace Crawford as Tyson Climb (Izzy's husband)**

**.org/wikipedia/commons/9/9f/Chace_**

**Jason Dolley as Newt Livingston**

**.**

**Maiara Walsh as Meena Paroom**

**.**

**Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter**

**.com/ch_**

**Jesse McCartney as Calvin Livingston**

**.**

**Joe Jonas as Shane Gray**

**.com/celebrity_pictures/Joe_Jonas_**

**Nick Jonas as Nate Gray**

**./2382/2277723189_**

**Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray **

**.com/files/ktI-SRWSh9qfr8cBa1T8vYnupbVOKELwNP2tUmws29EMKH26ZfwvKi*67Q76*4J5JvhFlFdPDFxW8Nl5MeMfc0AMHNvwonBG/promo_20_15_.jpg**

**Random Baby #1 as Natty Torres**

**?v=1&c=NewsMaker&k=2&d=03579CE45BE4A6AA8300F8169A766790E30A760B0D811297**

**Random Baby#2 as Adam Bellini**

**.com/WI/223/1612/PreviewComp/SuperStock_**


	2. The Crazy Beginning

**ATTENTION EVERYBODY: This episode is based on the 'Drake and Josh Inn' since this story is a complete parody of Drake and Josh.** **I've also decided that its best if I tell the rest of this story in the narrator's point of view. **

Hayley was running down the stairs andarguing with her brother, Tyler for the tenth time of that day. "Hayley, I'm telling you for the last time, I think I should cook while mom and Mr. Bellini are on their anniversary honeymoon!" Tyler argued.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to let that happen." Hayley said, rolling her eyes. "Remember the last time I let you cook? You nearly burned up the place!"

"That was a little accident." Tyler argued back. Hayley just sighed and narrowed her eyes at her brother. Marianna was on the couch, playing with Hayley's daughter, Natty. Tyler and Hayley grinned deviously at Marianna.

"What are you two looking at?" Marianna asked, in her thick Brazilian accent.

"Me and Tyler are going to be...."Hayley sang.

"....your baby sitters....."Tyler continued singing.

"....while mom and Mr. Bellini are away!" Hayley sang.

"Ha ha ha!" Tyler sang.

"He he he!" Hayley sang, as well. Marianna looked at the two and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you should never sing," Marianna said, looking at Hayley. "And you're nothing but a dork." Marianna said, looking at Tyler. He narrowed his eyes at Marianna. Before, she just called him Enrique but now she's learned to call him a dork just like Hayley.

"Cool, she called you a dork!" Hayley exclaimed, giggling. She stopped giggling and turned to Marianna. "Yeah, but mama still put us in charge." Hayley said, pointing at herself then at Tyler.

"Yeah, because we're _older_." Tyler said, emphasizing the word 'older' as if it were the best word to describe them. "And you have to do what we say."

"And eat what we cook!" Hayley added.

"In fact, we just decided to watch, American idol!" Tyler said, stealing the remote from Marianna and changing the channel. "And may I say, Paula Abdul looks quite hot in that dress!" Tyler said, winking. Hayley rolled her eyes at her brother's crazy hormones while Marianna narrows her eyes at him.

"Natty and I were watching Spongebob." Marianna said, angrily.

"Yeah well, too bad!" Hayley said, sticking her tongue out at Marianna like a three year old. Marianna grinned at her two year old niece, Natty. Just then, Natty starts to throw her Barbie doll at Tyler, automatically knocking him off of the couch.

"Ay caramba!" Tyler exclaimed, obviously annoyed and slightly hurt from the Barbie doll. Hayley just stood up, obviously shocked from what just happened.

"What the...Marianna did Natty just....."Hayley was interrupted when Marianna pushed her on the floor really hard. Marianna gave Natty a high five.

"Good girl!" Marianna cooed.

"Thwanks awntie Yana!" Natty said, still talking in baby talk. Just then, Priscilla; Tyler, Hayley and Marianna's mom went in the room with her husband, Mr. Bellini. Priscilla was holding her one year old son, Adam Bellini in her arms while Mr. Bellini was holding two huge luggages and three backpacks with them. Priscilla and Mr. Bellini start to approach Tyler, Hayley, Marianna and Natty.

"Okay all of you, now we....."Priscilla stopped herself when she saw Hayley and Tyler on the floor.

"Uh, why are you two on the floor?" Mr. Bellini asked Hayley.

"Its a long and painful story." Hayley exclaimed, glaring angrily at Marianna.

"Okay, anyways. Hayley, here's two hundred dollars." Priscilla said in her thick Brazilian accent and giving the two hundred dollar bills to her eldest daughter. "That money is for food and emergencies, _only_!" Priscilla said, emphasizing the word 'only' as if it were really important.

"Yeah, don't use that money for taking your girlfriend on a date....."Mr. Bellini told Tyler and glaring at him knowingly. Tyler just grinned and blushed. He pretended as if he didn't know what Mr. Bellini was talking about.

"...yeah and no using this money for shopping or buying a sack of candy like what happened last Halloween." Priscilla said, glaring at Hayley first then at Marianna. The two girls did the same like what Tyler did, earlier. "Anyways, David and I have decided to bring Natty _and_ Adam with us on our honeymoon, to make it easier for you two."

"Yeah, we know Marianna can be a burden for you two so we wanted to make things a lot easier." Mr. Bellini explained.

"Well, thanks for watching after my daughter, mama." Hayley told Priscilla.

"No problem." Priscilla said, grabbing Natty by her hand.

"Bye bye mama!" Natty told Hayley, waving at her. Just then, Mr. Bellini heard a honk.

"Oooh, there's the taxi we called up, come on honey." Mr. Bellini told Priscilla. Just then, all of them left and Hayley, Tyler and Marianna were the only ones left there. Awkward silence filled the room.

"Okay, I'm going to go to Seth's house." Marianna said, talking about her boyfriend. Marianna was only thirteen years old but she already has a boyfriend. "Don't disturb me or you two will regret it." Marianna said, squinting her eyes at them and then leaving the house. Another awkward silence filled the room.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Hayley asked Tyler. He grinned at her and took the two hundred dollars out of Hayley's purse and waved it in front of her face.

"Lets.........go........shopping!" Tyler said, still waving the money in front of her face, as if he were trying to hypnotize her.

"No, no way! Absolutely not, over my dead body! Mom clearly stated that the money is for food and emergencies only, no...."Hayley was interrupted by Tyler.

"Yeah yeah yeah; no shopping, no dates, no sack of candy bla bla bla!" Tyler said, finishing his sister's sentence. "But come on Hayley, don't be such a chicken! Mom and dad are headed for Hawaii, there's no way they can find out!" Hayley just sighed and looked at her brother in the eye.

"Okay fine, but we're only buying one thing for each of us and that's it!" Hayley told her brother.

* * *

Tyler and Hayley went into Starbucks inside the mall and the two of them were carrying nine bags. Hayley only wanted to buy one thing for each of them but the two of them ended up buying a lot of things. "Wow, that was fun! And I've just realized something. We spent two hundred dollars!" Tyler said. Hayley looked at her brother, wide-eyed.

"You idiotic dork! That was our emergency money!" Hayley exclaimed. "Now how are we supposed to buy food for Marianna?!" Hayley asked. Just then, an old man man left his small sandwich that was made for one on the table to look for some sugar for his coffee. Tyler, without thinking, stole the old man's sandwich.

"There you go, bon appetite!" Tyler said, mocking a French accent. Hayley grabbed the sandwich from Tyler and examined it.

"This sandwich is made for only one person you dork!" Hayley exclaimed. "We had the money until you blew it off on an x-box, a portable play station, Victoria's secret perfume, an unknown brand of a watch and a Filipino robot!" Hayley said, holding up the robot.

"Hey, that Filipino robot is cool!" Tyler protested, pressing some button on the robot.

"_Hoy pare, pakinggan n'yo ako, ito na ang tunay na Filipino!_" The robot said, reciting the lyrics to one of the black eyed peas. (Hey dude, listen to me, this is a true Filipino!)

"Well I got to admit, that is pretty amazing!" Hayley said. "Even I don't understand." Tyler pressed another button.

"_Maraming salamat po_." The robot said. (Thank you very much.) While Tyler and Hayley were sitting around, figuring out what to do without money, they saw their cousin, Izzy and her husband, Tyson sitting in one table. Izzy was Mitchie and Emily's twenty-three year old sister. The two of them had twin girls named Alyssa and Tiffanie who were a year old. But the two girls were in Ireland, visiting their grandmother.

"What are Tyson and Izzy doing here?" Tyler wondered.

"Gee, I don't know." Hayley said, shrugging. The two of them were now eavesdropping on Tyson, who was on his cell phone.

"But sir, me and my wife need a hotel room!" Tyson argued. "You have no more rooms?......oh yeah, me and my wife will be fine, sleeping in the streets!" Tyson then closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket, obviously frustrated.

"They have no more rooms, do they?" Izzy asked her husband. Tyson just nodded his head in response. "Baby, what are we going to do?"

Tyson just sighs. "I don't know." Tyson told her. After Tyler hear that they needed a place to stay, he hatched up a diabolical plan in his mind.

"Hayley, I've got an idea of how we can get money!" Tyler told his sister.

"How?" Hayley asked.

"You heard how Izzy and Tyson said they needed a place to stay right? Why don't we tell them that our house is a bed and breakfast?" Tyler suggested. Hayley just looked skeptically at her brother for a long time and then said something.

"You know what dork, that is the most amazing idea I've ever heard. Its so amazing, its actually stupid!" Hayley exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Oh come on, why is it stupid?" Tyler asked.

"Well first off, Izzy is our cousin and she's married to Tyson! Second, she already saw pictures of our house. Third, since she's saw pictures of our house, she's not going to be fooled one bit. She will know its just our house and we'll be busted." Hayley reasoned out.

"But sis, Izzy has only seen the inside of our house in the pictures and not outside so she won't know. Plus Izzy is kind of gullible so if she asks if this is our house, we'll just tell them it only _looks_ like our house. Plus, think of Marianna! We have no money to feed her." Tyler told her. "We'll just charge Tyson and Izzy two hundred bucks for the cheapest room and bam! We instantly have money to feed you, me and Marianna." Hayley shook her head no, obviously not liking the idea.

"Sorry little bro, I just don't think that's a good idea." Hayley told Tyler. Just then, Tyler starts batting his eyelashes at his sister, pouting his lips and making his eyes cute in front of Hayley.

"Pwease." Tyler said, batting his eyelashes.

"No." Hayley said, not looking at him. She was trying to resist his look.

"Pwetty pwease?" Tyler asked, looking at Hayley and batting his eyelashes some more. Hayley just narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head no.

"Pwetty pwease with a cherry on top?" Tyler begged for the last time, going even closer to Hayley's eyes and batting his eyelashes even more. Hayley just sighed, she couldn't resist her brother's look so she just gently smiled at him and shook her head yes.

"Fine, but just this once." Hayley said, grabbing her brother by the hand and leading him to Tyson and Izzy. How will Hayley and Tyler's encounter with Izzy and Tyson go? Find out in the next chapter.....


	3. Izzy and Tyson

**Well, enjoy Chapter three!**

Tyler and Hayley started to approach Izzy and Tyson who were sitting down, obviously thinking of where they should stay.

"Hi you two!" Tyler greeted. Izzy looked up at Tyler and gently smiled.

"Hi Tyler, hi Hayley!" Izzy greeted them with her thick Irish accent. Izzy grew up in Ireland so she was known to have that accent. Tyson just looked at her.

"You know these two?" Tyson asked her.

"Yeah, they're my cousins, Hayley and Tyler." Izzy told Tyson. "So, anyways, what do you two want?"

"Well, Hayley and I overheard Tyson and we noticed that you two need a place to stay," Tyler began. "And I forgot to tell you that our parents own a mini bed and breakfast."

Izzy looked at those two skeptically. "I thought your step dad is a math teacher at Washington Prep and your mom is a housewife." Izzy stated.

Tyler just smirks and tries to cover it up. "Yeah, that's true but Priscilla always had a bed and breakfast business in Brazil and she always wanted to continue it here in America." Tyler explained to Izzy. "So, do you two still need a room?" Izzy and Tyson just looked at each other and Tyson turned to Tyler.

"So, how much is the cheapest room made for a couple?" Tyson asked.

"Two hundred." Tyler stated simply. Tyson and Izzy just sighed and Tyson handed Tyler two hundred dollars. That was quite expensive for them but they really had no choice. "Excellent! You two don't mind taking the bus, do you?"

"Its okay, as long as we can get there." Izzy said, chuckling. Hayley starts grabbing Izzy and Tyson's luggages and leads them to the bus stop along with her brother, Tyler. The bus pulls in front of the four people and they got in the bus. The bus drives away.

* * *

Tyler, Hayley, Izzy and Tyson made it to the house. Tyler led the couple inside their house with a grin on his face while Hayley carries their five luggages with difficulty since she wasn't as strong as her brother. "Here it is, welcome to the......"Tyler paused, trying to think of a name for the place. ".....to the Hayley and Tyler Inn!" Izzy stares at the place with a suspicious look.

"Are you sure this isn't your house?" Izzy asked Tyler.

"No, this place only looks like our house!" Tyler told Izzy. "Why do you ask?"

"Well because I saw the inside of your house in the pictures and it looks just like this." Izzy explained.

"Oh well, we modeled this place to look like our house so it will feel more homey."Tyler told Izzy. Awkward silence filled the room but Tyson broke the silence with a question.

"So, where do we check in?" Tyson asked.

"Oh, here," Tyler said, handing a nearby piece of paper and pencil to Tyson. "Just write your names and other hotel stuff and Hayley will bring your bags to your room."

"Tyler...."Hayley said in a warning tone.

"Okay, we'll take your bags to your room." Tyler said, following Hayley and helping her bring Tyson and Izzy's bags to their room. Izzy and Tyson smiled at each other.

"Honey, how great is it that we found this place?" Tyson asked her.

"The best!" Izzy explained, she grabbed her husband's face and started kissing him passionately on the lips. Tyson deepens the kiss and the next thing the couple knew, they were making out in Hayley and Tyler's living room. Just then, Marianna got back from Seth's house and caught the couple making out. Izzy and Tyson were completely oblivious to the thirteen year old who just walked in the door. Marianna cleared her throat, to indicate that she was there. The couple automatically let go of each other and just blushed. Izzy was the first one to speak.

"Hi Marianna!" Izzy greeted.

"Hey, Izzy." Marianna greeted back, wondering what her and Tyson were doing in their house.

"So, nice place you got here." Izzy remarked.

"Uh, thanks." Marianna said.

"Have you been staying here long?" Izzy asked Marianna.

"Uh, yes." Marianna said.

"So, how's their service?" Tyson asked her. Marianna did not like where this was going.

"Hayley, Tyler, come down here right now!" Marianna called. Tyler and Hayley came rushing back to the living room and saw that Izzy and Tyson were with Marianna.

"Oh um, Marianna, can we talk to you for a while?" Tyler asked her, nervously.

"No!" Marianna exclaimed.

"Please, just for a second." Hayley begged, nervously.

"I said no!" Marianna said. That's when Tyler and Hayley forcefully lifted Marianna and brought her in the kitchen. "Let....me.....go!" Marianna begged. As they got to the kitchen, she started slapping Tyler and Hayley and they slapped back. Next thing the siblings knew, it was a slap contest. "You two know I don't like being carried!"

"Well we had no choice, you wouldn't cooperate." Hayley told her.

Marianna just rolled her eyes. "Anyways, what are Izzy and Tyson doing here? And more importantly, what does Tyson mean by 'how's their service?'" Marianna asked.

"Well, they needed a place to stay." Hayley explained. Marianna looked at her brother and her sister skeptically.

"And?" Marianna asked, not getting it.

"And we told them this was a bed and breakfast so we could earn extra money." Tyler explained. Marianna did not like where this was going.

"I'm calling mama and Mr. Bellini and telling them that you're turning our house into a bed and breakfast to earn more money." Marianna said, grabbing the cordless phone off the wall and started dialing the number.

"No, you will not tell mom and Mr. Bellini," Tyler said. "Hayley, stop her!" Tyler said. Hayley obeyed what Tyler said. She snatched the cordless phone from Marianna and put it in her bra. Marianna and Tyler looked at Hayley's bulging chest disgustingly.

"Now Marianna, you may have the phone back after Tyler and I are done talking to you." Hayley told her.

"I don't want that phone back even if my life depended on it." Marianna said, heading out of the kitchen.

"Wow, where are you going? Do not tell mom and Mr. Bellini." Tyler warned her.

"I'm not going to let you turn our house into a bed and breakfast....."Marianna said, pausing. "Unless..." Tyler sighed, knowing she wants something from them.

"What do you want? A hundred dollars?" Tyler asked.

"No, I don't need a hundred dollars. However, if you want to pretend that our house is some fancy bed and breakfast, fine but it one condition. I want to be treated like a _guest_." Marianna said.

"Say what?!?!" Hayley exclaimed.

"Yeah. You know, I want you to do things like give me a manicure, a foot spa, fix my bed, serve me three meals a day and call me ma'am and not Marianna." Marianna said.

"Say what? Absolutely not, over our dead....."Hayley was interrupted by Tyler.

"Deal!" Tyler said, shaking her hand.

"Deal?!" Hayley exclaimed, shockingly.

"Deal." Tyler said, simply.

"Excellent." Marianna said, grinning deviously. "Now my dear brother, I would like a foot massage."

"Aw man, do I have to?" Tyler asked.

"No, unless you want mama and Mr. Bellini to find out about your little plan." Marianna said. Just then, the cordless phone in Hayley's bra begins to ring and it tickles Hayley so she begins giggling like an insane maniac. "I'm not answering that." Marianna said.

"Me neither." Tyler said. "Come on ma'am, lets begin with your foot massage." Tyler said, grabbing the foot lotion. Tyler and Marianna left the room and Hayley starts to get the cordless phone out of her bra and answers it.

"Hello, Bellini residence, Hayley speaking." Hayley said, answering the phone. Tyler went to Marianna's room and gave her a foot massage and ended up giving her a pedicure. Tyler was a guy but he had a happy-go-lucky mother and two girly sisters so he naturally knew how to give people manicures even if he was a straight guy. What will happen in chapter four? You'll find out..........


	4. The Big Disaster

**Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present chapter four:**

It was the following day since Tyler had convinced Hayley to let Izzy and Tyson stay in their house. Marianna was in her room, finishing her homework. Hayley was serving breakfast to Izzy and Tyson.

"Wow, your food here is excellent, Hayley." Tyson remarked, smiling.

"Yeah and your coffee is so fresh! This place feels so homey, it feels like its someone's actual house!" Izzy remarked as well, smiling.

"So Hayley, how long has your mother been running this business in Washington DC?" Tyson asked.

"Uh....five years?" Hayley responded in a more questioning tone. The couple were oblivious to Hayley's unawareness.

"Could I have some vanilla in my coffee please?" Izzy asked.

"Sure," Hayley said, handing Izzy a small can of vanilla. Just then, Tyler came running inside the house with Newt, Meena and Cory, all excited. Newton 'Newt' Livingston, Meena Paroom and Cory Baxter were friends of Hayley and Tyler at Washington Prep. Newt was wearing a black t shirt and loose Levis with vans sneakers. Newt had blonde hair and he was tall. Hayley was only five-one in height and couldn't reach him. Meena was wearing a plaid mini skirt and a v-neck cardigan with a cute pair of shoes. Cory was just wearing long shorts and a blue t-shirt. Tyler looked unusually giddy.

"Hi Newt, hi Meena, hi Cory!" Hayley said, greeting them.

"Hey!" Cory said simply.

"What's up?" Newt asked.

"How are you?" Meena asked, in her thick Bahavian accent.

"I'm fine." Hayley said simply, noticing her unusually giddy brother. "Could all of you excuse me for a second?"

"Sure!" Newt, Cory and Meena said, together. Hayley went to her brother.

"What are you so giddy about?" Hayley asked.

"Well, while I was at the white house, asking if Newt and his buds with like to perform us a song. I saw a bunch of college guys and girls from Harvard having a field trip at DC and touring the white house with no place to stay." Tyler began. Hayley didn't like where this was going.

"Uh oh....."Hayley said, in a worried tone. Tyler grinned and opened the door.

"Come on y'all, come inside!" Tyler announced. That's when a crowd of college students from Harvard started piling inside the house. There was a tall but fat guy, who looked like their college professor, there was an African American guy who looked like a younger version of Barrack Obama, there was a blonde girl with big boobs, a red headed girl with a thin body and a tall, tan, brunette girl who looked about five-nine in height and a bunch of different college kids with different descriptions came in the room. Hayley just looked at the people, her mouth dropped. And she was obviously not liking this at all.

"Yo dork, how many college students are here?" Hayley asked.

"I don't know, but about three-fourth paid in advance." Tyler said, grinning and waving the thick pack of money in front of Hayley's face. She grinned back and took the money from Tyler.

"Attention students from Harvard, welcome to the Hayley and Tyler Inn, wooh! Now if you'll all come inside in an orderly....."Hayley was interrupted when about fifty more students came in the house. One of the students had a huge German shepherd dog with him. The student with a dog was quite dorky looking. "Wait....there's....there's......more?" Hayley asked.

Tyler just casually nodded his head casually. "Yep!" Tyler said.

"How much more?!?!" Hayley exclaimed.

"I don't know...fifty, forty, sixty-nine?" Tyler guessed. Hayley just looked at him with disbelief.

"You dork, get rid of these people now! Calvin will be here to tutor me for the upcoming math test which I'm going to flunk, unless I get somebody to help me. Plus I want peace and quiet in here!" Hayley argued. Just then, DC3, the name of Newt, Meena and Cory's band started playing one of their songs. Newt was standing in one corner, playing the guitar and rocking out like a real rocker. Cory was in the back with his drums and Meena was in the front, looking good while singing. In fact, three college guys were checking Meena out.

"Oops, can't talk, I've got to rock out with DC3!" Tyler said, dancing along with the song Meena was singing. The other college kids started dancing along with the music. Hayley started thinking of what she should do with the slightly out-of-hand situation. That's when she bumped into her fifteen year old cousin, Emily. Emily was only fifteen but she was a child prodigy so she entered Harvard even when she was just fourteen year old. Emily was Izzy and Mitchie's little sister. Even though she was the youngest but she was also the most mature and smartest among Hayley's uncle Steve's three daughters.

"Hayley?!" Emily exclaimed, shockingly.

"Emily, what a surprise to see you here?" Hayley said, questioningly and panicking all at the same time.

"I knew this 'bed and breakfast' looked suspicious!" Emily said, putting air quotes on the word bed and breakfast. "This isn't a bed and breakfast, this is your house!"

"Shh, don't tell mom and Mr. Bellini." Hayley begged, whispering.

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to tell, but your mom and Mr. Bellini will find out eventually. By the way, how did you end up like this?" Emily asked. The doorbell starts to ring. "Who's that?"

"That must be Calvin, he agreed to tutor me in math." Hayley explained. Its true, math is not my best subject and I often flunked in it. And it pains me since my stepfather is my math teacher and I want to pass in his subject to let him know I'm a worthy stepdaughter. I opened the door, and sure enough, it was Calvin. I felt guilty hanging out with him since he was Mitchie's current boyfriend, but I shouldn't feel guilty. We're on a tutor session and not a date.

"Hey Hayley, what's....."Calvin cut himself off when he saw the wild college kids, his brother, Newt and his band mates and Tyler dancing like an insane psycho freak. "What just happened?"

"Its a long story, I'll explain later." Hayley said. "Lets get to my room." Hayley led Calvin up to her and Tyler's room. They lived in a small house so the two had to share a room. Their house was small but it still managed to fit eighty-five college kids plus their professor. Izzy and Tyson approached Hayley. Izzy was wearing a red bikini and Tyson was wearing black, loose swim trunks.

"Uh, Hayley, you might want to refill the pool. Its getting pretty low on water." Tyson said, looking wet than ever. Hayley stared at the couple, wide-eyed.

"Pool? What pool?!" Hayley exclaimed.

"The inflatable pool in your room." Izzy explained. Hayley panicked and quickly glanced at Calvin.

"Stay there, I'll be back." Hayley instructed Calvin. She ran into her room and there was a mini inflatable pool inside. A lot of people were wearing their swimsuits and an overweight guy was on the top bunk, which was Tyler's bed and started jumping.

"Cannonball!" The overweight guy shouted.

"No, please don't....."Hayley was interrupted when the overweight guy dived into the inflatable pool and splashed Hayley big time. She was _extremely_ wet. She went out with a frown on her face. Calvin couldn't help but burst out laughing at Hayley.

"What happened?" Calvin asked, laughing.

"Its a long and wet story." Hayley explained. Then the overweight guy went out, all wet as well. He winked at Hayley.

"What's up?" The overweight guy asked. Hayley quickly went into the bathroom and changed into a dry outfit. She turned to Calvin.

"Why don't we find somewhere else instead of my room?" Hayley suggested.

"That would be a great idea." Calvin said. They went into Marianna's room, but a bunch of college guys were drinking beer. They went into Natty and Adam's room but a bunch of girls were dancing in there. They tried Priscilla and David Bellini's room but Izzy and Tyson were making love in there. As Calvin and Hayley caught them, the couple blushed. Calvin and Hayley slowly closed the door. Their last and final attempt was the bathroom. It was the only place that was peaceful in the whole house, but barely. Calvin started tutoring Hayley right away.

"So that's how you get the measure of all angles in one....."Calvin was about to say triangle. Hayley couldn't concentrate since its so noisy outside. "Dang!" Calvin exclaimed.

"Okay that's it, I can't stand this any more, hold on Calvin." Hayley said, going down the stairs and saw Tyler flirting with a college girl wearing a bikini.

"I'll call you." Tyler told her, winking. That's when he saw his sister standing there. "Oh hi Hayley, this is Jia, a Chinese student from Harvard and she's studying BS Biology. Jia, this is my twin sis, Hayley."

"Oh hey what's up?" Hayley asked, sarcastically.

"A lot, look, I brought along my pet tarantula!" Jia said, holding up the creepy spider in the cage.

"Oh really, that's nice and.....get out of here!" Hayley exclaimed, loosing her patience. Jia obeyed and left. Hayley narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Okay, look, these people need to go, _now_!"

"No way sis, I'm having too much fun and...."Tyler was interrupted by the same overweight guy who splashed Hayley earlier.

"Hey dude, is poster yours?" The overweight guy asked, holding up a ripped poster of Jessica Alba, Tyler's celebrity crush. That poster was Tyler's most priced possession. When he saw it ripped, his eyes grew wide with shock and anger. Tyler grabbed the poster from the overweight guy and turned to his sister.

"Okay, I want all of these people out of here, now!" Tyler demanded.

"Good that you've mentioned it now...."Hayley stopped when she sees Marianna glaring at her angrily.

"I want all these people out of here!" Marianna screamed.

"Alright, I'm working on it you two!" Hayley said, finding Emily in one corner. "Yo Ems, could you help me get rid of these people?"

"Okay I'll try but I doubt that these people will listen." Emily warned. After this, she walked over to the surround sounds and unplugged them.

"Yo what happened?" The guy that looked like Barrack Obama asked.

"Okay, everybody, party is over!" Emily announced in her loudest voice. "Now if everybody will just form an orderly line...."Emily didn't get to finish her sentence since the overweight guy pushed Emily and plugged in the surround sounds again.

"Don't listen to this girl, lets party!" The overweight guy told.

"Yeah!"The college students exclaimed and continued dancing. Calvin went downstairs to see what all the commotion was about, as he did this, the overweight guy, who turned out to be a wrestler, lifted Calvin up and started spinning him around.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Calvin yelled. "Help.....me!" Calvin cried in desperation.

"Oh shut up, whimp!" The overweight guy exclaimed, throwing Calvin on the ground and performing a series of wrestling moves on him. Emily just went to Hayley and gave her the 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Great, now what are we going to do?!" Hayley asked.

"I don't know." Emily stopped and saw the overweight guy attacking Calvin. Her eyes looked at him, worriedly. "Uh, Hayley, is this me or is that fat guy attacking Calvin?" Hayley looked up and hadn't realized Calvin being attacked until now.

"Oh my goodness, this is out of control!" Hayley exclaimed, rubbing her head.

"Yeah! First my most prized possession gets destroyed, then people won't listen to us, then Calvin is getting hurt by somebody that thrice his size! What next?!" Tyler exclaimed. Newt went to Tyler.

"Dude, my brother is being harassed." Newt said, casually, watching the overweight guy hurting Calvin.

"Oh really? We didn't know!" Tyler said, sarcastically.

"What are you going to do?" Meena asked, joining in the conversation.

"There's only one person I know who can get rid of eighty-five college kids and stop an overweight guy from attacking Calvin.

"Dwayne Johnson?" Cory asked. Hayley just shook her head no.

"Nope, my cousin, Mitchie Torres." Hayley said.

"Can I come?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Hayley said, grabbing Emily by the hand and running to Mitchie's house. It was convenient since Mitchie just lived across the street. Mitchie, Hayley's cousin and Emily's older sister, was an excellent singer and she was also the only girl who joined the wrestling team in school once but she quit. So, what will happen when Emily and Hayley encounter Mitchie? You'll find out...


	5. Mitchie and more trouble

**Well, here's the fifth chapter. Oh by the way, to everybody reading this story, sorry about all the errors being made. I have a bad habit of not editing my chapters. So, here it is:**

Hayley and Emily quickly ran outside of the chaotic house. They ran as fast as their feet could take them all the way to the house where Mitchie lived, which is just across from Hayley and Tyler's house. Emily remembered she had the key to inside the house so she grabbed it and started unlocking the door. There revealed a singing Mitchie who was playing the piano.

"_This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light, shine on...._"Mitchie stopped singing when she saw Emily and Hayley standing there with panic looks on their faces. "Hi Emily, hi Hayley. Can I help you two?"

"Yeah, we _do_ need your help!" Emily exclaimed, panicked. Mitchie just looked at the two girls.

"Do you two want to borrow one of my bras?" Mitchie asked. Hayley just rolled her eyes and began speaking.

"Mitchie, we've got eighty-five people and an insane teacher at our house and...."Hayley was interrupted by Mitchie.

"How many bras do you think I have?!" Mitchie asked, incredulously. Emily started to but in.

"Mitchie just listen to her!" Emily told Mitchie.

"Okay this is what happened. You see, Tyler brought along eighty five college students from Harvard plus their professor to our house for a little party and this party got a little out-of-hand and we've tried to make them go away but those people are completely stubborn. And since you've inherited your grandpa's strong, athletic, wrestler's attitude, we were hoping if you could help us scare those college kids away." Hayley told Mitchie. Mitchie just shook her head no and started talking.

"Look, Emily, I'm your big sister. And Hayley, I am your cousin. I feel that it is not my job nor my responsibility to get rid of the people in your house." Mitchie said. "Besides, I have to rehearse one of my songs." Mitchie said, turning back to the piano. Hayley just heaved a sigh and looked quite disappointed at Mitchie's answer.

"Well, I guess you're right." Hayley said.

"Come on Hayley, we better come home before that fat guy continues to attack Calvin." Emily said. Mitchie's eyes grew wide with shock and anger. She didn't like it when people tried to attack Calvin and for one simple reason. Calvin is her boyfriend. She loved him so much and didn't like seeing him get hurt by somebody yet alone hearing about him getting hurt.

"Calvin's in trouble?! My poor baby!" Mitchie exclaimed, worriedly. "Out of my way, hold on baby, Mitchie's coming to save you!" Mitchie exclaimed, shoving Emily and Hayley out of the way and quickly running outside. Emily and Hayley wasted no time, either they quickly ran with Mitchie across the street to the chaotic house.

* * *

As Mitchie, Hayley and Emily arrived at the noisy house. The overweight guy continued attacking Calvin as if it were his last day being a wrestler. Mitchie harshly approached the overweight guy.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!?!" Mitchie exclaimed. "You get your big fat hands off of my boyfriend you giant freak!" Mitchie yelled, she ended up performing a wrestling move on the overweight guy. Even though Mitchie wasn't a guy, she was a lot shorter and thinner than the guy, but she ended up beating him. The overweight guy was now afraid of Mitchie and ran away from her. Mitchie just turned to Calvin.

"Oh baby, are you alright?" Mitchie asked, caressing his head gently. Calvin winces in pain.

"Yeah, but I'm still in pain after that guy attacked me." Calvin explained. Meanwhile; Hayley, Emily and Tyler were in one corner together.

"Okay, we got Mitchie here to help us get rid of....."Hayley stopped when she saw a cameraman with a camera. The host of American idol, Ryan Seacrest was in front of the camera. Surprisingly; Randy Jackson, Paula Abdul and Simon Cowell were there.

"Yo America, this is _American idol_ live in the nation's capital, Washington DC!" Ryan exclaimed, happily. "Now tonight, we're going to look for a bunch of people worthy enough to join American idol" Ryan starts to search the house and approaches Mitchie. "And what's your name young lady?"

"I'm Mitchie Torres and I love watching American idol!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Well could you sing for us Mitchie?" Ryan asked. Mitchie just nodded her head yes, handed Ryan one of her home made CD's with the songs which she's written and started singing. The crowd stared at her in awe and when she reached the chorus of her song, there were some howling, cheering and strong applause.

"_Who will I be? Its up to me? All the never ending possibilities that....._"Mitchie continued singing the chorus of her own song 'Who will I be.' Meanwhile, Tyler tugged his sister by the arm and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why have you brought Mitchie here?" Tyler asked her.

"Well, since she's also a wrestler, I was thinking that maybe she could help us get rid of these people." Hayley said.

"Well that's not working, is it?" Tyler asked, pointing to the singing Mitchie. Calvin's pain subsided and he was now cheering for his girlfriend.

"You go girl! Rock them out!" Calvin exclaimed, cheering for Mitchie. Marianna came running to Tyler and Hayley.

"Why is Mitchie here?" Marianna asked.

"Hayley thought that she can scare these people away but she can't!" Tyler said. Mitchie continued singing her heart out. Marianna turned to Tyler and Hayley with a panicked look on her face.

"This is on TV, right? What if mama and Mr. Bellini are watching this from Hawaii?" Marianna asked. Tyler and Hayley gulped and were now panicked than ever. Those two didn't know what to do. So they were now pacing back and fourth while everybody else were having a fun time watching Mitchie sing. Will Hayley and Tyler's mom and step dad find out? Will this be a disaster? Read the next chapter to find out.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: Sorry if this is a short chapter. But I'm saving all the other parts for the next chapter.**


	6. Busted or what?

**Hi everyone, if anyone is reading this story, sorry for the long update. I keep forgetting to write and I also keep procrastinating. Bu anyways, here's the story. And in case you're wondering, even if Mitchie is dating somebody else in this story, I'll try to insert some Smitchie moments in this chapter. But there are more Nelena moments. **

As Mitchie was finished singing, everybody was cheering and howling for her. Especially Calvin, who was now winking at his girlfriend. Randy, Paula and even Simon gave Mitchie a thumbs up. Mitchie gave the microphone back to Ryan Seacrest.

"And that was....."Ryan paused, putting his hand over the microphone and turning to Mitchie. "What's your name again little lady?"

"Mitchie Torres." Mitchie tells Ryan. "And connect three will be here live, after a break."

"Mitchie Torres!" Ryan told the camera. Mitchie grinned and was quite pleased with herself. This was her second time singing in front of a live audience. Mitchie walked passed Shane, Nate and Jason, the members of connect three. Shane still had feelings for Mitchie, even if they've already broken up. He thought Mitchie was going to go and get back together with him, but to his dismay, she headed for Calvin and gave him a hug and a quick yet passionate kiss on his lips. Shane just glared at them jealously. Nate just grinned at Shane.

"Oooh, somebody's jealous! Somebody's jealous!" Nate sang.

"I am not!" Shane denied.

"Then why are you staring at your ex-girlfriend kissing her new boyfriend?" Jason asked. Shane just glared at Jason and Nate then rolled his eyes. He had to admit, he _was_ jealous. He made a big mistake in breaking up with her but he didn't want to admit that.

"Anyways, I'm going to say hello to my girlfriend before we go on live." Nate said, grinning as he sees Hayley there. He slowly approaches her and puts his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Nate?!?!" Hayley exclaimed, excitedly.

"Dang you're good!" Nate teased. Hayley turned to him and giving him a hug.

"I've missed you baby!" Hayley told him.

"I've missed you, too. So, how's our daughter?" Nate asked.

"She's good. Natty is with my mom and Mr. Bellini." Hayley explained. Nate just nodded and grinned at Hayley. He was about to kiss her until Jason interrupted their sweet moment.

"Dude, we're on in two minutes...."Jason paused and looked at Nate hugging Hayley. "Did I miss something?"

"Nope." Nate lied. He turned to Hayley. "I got to go, love you babe!" Nate said, giving her a quick peck on the lips and running in front of the camera with his guitar. Hayley just sighed dreamily at the sight of her boyfriend. Newt and Meena were just behind her.

"You and lover boy look like you two are going serious." Meena remarked.

"Yeah!" Newt said, grinning. "You like him! You like him! You like him!" Newt sang. Hayley just rolled her eyes at Meena and Newt and continued staring at Nate. Ryan Seacrest started going in front of the camera holding a microphone.

"And may I introduce to you our musical guest, connect three!" Ryan introduced, excitedly. The crowd started cheering. Nate and Jason started playing their guitars while their drummer dude started playing the drums in the background. Shane started singing while the audience started clapping. Shane was singing the song 'Play my music.'

"_Turn on that radio, as long as it can go, wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground_!" Shane sang. "_Say goodbye to all my fears. One good song it disappear and nothing in the world can bring me down!_"

"_Hand clapping, hip shaking, heart breaking, there's no faking! What you feel, when you're right at home, yeah!_" Nate continued singing. Everybody continued to clap and cheer along with connect three. To Hayley, Tyler and Marianna's dismay. This was live in all parts of America. Since this was live in all parts in America, it was even showing in Hawaii.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hawaii, Mr. Bellini was in their hotel room, watching _American idol_ while Adam was sleeping and Natty playing with her Barbies sleeping in another corner. He was singing along with connect three. "_Music's in my soul. I can hear it everyday and every night, its the one thing on my mind! Music's got control and I'm never letting go, I just want to play my music!_" Mr. Bellini sang, dancing around with it as well. Priscilla just came out of the shower, all wrapped up in a towel with wet hair.

"What are you watching?" Priscilla asked.

"Its American idol. Their musical guests today are connect three." Mr. Bellini told his wife.

"Well I love this show and...."Priscilla stopped and was looking at the background of the show. The place looked extremely familiar to her. "David, honey, is that _our_ house?" Mr. Bellini just looked at the background and frowned at his wife.

"Well, I guess it looks a little like our house." Mr. Bellini admitted. "But come on, there's no way that can be our house!" Mr. Bellini said, laughing. Just then, Natty turned to the TV. Since Nate and Hayley were her real parents and she saw Nate on TV; she just clapped her hands, smiled and pointed to the TV.

"Dada!" Natty exclaimed, happily. Priscilla looks at her granddaughter and then at her husband.

"You see? Even Natty thinks so." Priscilla told him.

"Look, Priscilla, sweetie, why don't we just call them just to be sure." Mr. Bellini suggested. Priscilla nodded and grabbed the telephone. She started dialing their phone number. They waited for an answer.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Washington DC. Tyler and Hayley heard the phone in the kitchen rang and ran to it. Tyler checked the caller ID and realized in horror that it was a long distance phone call from Hawaii.

"Uh oh! A phone call from Hawaii. Do you think its mom and Mr. Bellini?!" Tyler asked, now extremely panicked.

"Either them or the Coconut man!" Hayley exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Man what are we going to do? If we answer the phone, mom and Mr. Bellini will be suspicious of the noise!" Tyler exclaimed. Hayley stroked her chin, thinking. She saw Newt holding Tyler's whistle.

"Newt, could you throw us that whistle?" Hayley asked. Newt obeyed and quickly threw it at Hayley. She gave it to her brother and Tyler understood at once. He blew on the whistle and everybody was quiet at once.

* * *

Back at the hotel in Hawaii where David Bellini and Priscilla were staying at, Priscilla held the phone against her earlobe and was listening to it ring. The couple were watching TV as well and they were wondering why all the people suddenly stopped dancing and having fun. David Bellini and Priscilla looked at each other and frowned at the TV.

* * *

Back at Washington DC, Tyler turned to the rest of the people and told them something in his loudest possible voice. "Okay attention everybody, there's a little situation going on at the Hayley and Tyler Inn, now if everybody can just be quiet for a minute, alright?" Tyler told them. "Then afterwards you can go back to dancing and to make all the noise you want!" Tyler told the people. The people groaned but obeyed Tyler. Hayley answered the phone and pretended like nothing is wrong.

"Hi mom, what's up?" Hayley asked, smiling.

"_Not much. But, Hayley. I have something to tell you." Priscilla said. _

"Yeah?" Hayley asked nervously while chewing on her fingernails. This was her bad habit whenever she's nervous.

"_Well David and I are watching American idol inside our hotel room in Honolulu and we can swear that the place they're staying at looks like our house." Priscilla told Hayley. _

Hayley was now extremely nervous. Without thinking, she gave the phone to Tyler. While Priscilla gave the phone to David.

"Its for you!" Hayley whispered in her brother's ear. Tyler grabbed the phone from his sister.

"Hello? Mom?!" Tyler exclaimed, panicked.

"_Look, Tyler, Priscilla and I don't really know what's going on. But we're coming home right now and we're going to arrive tonight at around eight." Mr. Bellini told him and hung up. _

As Tyler hung up, everybody started dancing and having fun again. Tyler looked at his watch and realized that it was now six 'o clock and they were going to have a difficult time getting rid of those people. Tyler turned to his sister and gulped.

"So how's Honolulu?" Hayley asked, pretending like they didn't have any issues.

"Mom and Mr. Bellini are coming home!" Tyler exclaimed, panicked. Hayley started panicking as well. The twins stood there, with the extreme problem they had to deal with. Now the questions are. Can they do it? Can they overcome this problem? Can they get rid of the eighty-five college people and their professor? Or will they get in some serious trouble with Priscilla and Mr. Bellini? Read the next chapter and find out.


	7. Homberto

**Okay, so here's the next chapter:**

Tyler kept pacing back and fourth in the kitchen. He's been doing that for quite a while now. Tyler couldn't stand it any longer. He turned to Hayley. "What time is it?" Tyler asked, nervously.

"Its now...._seven 'o clock!_" Hayley exclaimed, shockingly. "Dang, we only got an hour to get rid of these people!"

"Man what are we going to do?" Tyler wondered. Just then, Marianna entered the kitchen.

"Hey, don't play with my bra!" Marianna yelled at one of the college boys, holding up the torn pink bra. Tyler and Hayley just looked at Marianna with a disgusted look on their face. "So, what's up?" Marianna asked her brother and sister.

"Mom and dad are coming home in an hour and we don't know how to get rid of these people!" Tyler exploded. Marianna looked at Hayley and Tyler, now extremely panicked than ever. Just then, an idea formed in her head. Since Marianna had an idea, she stroked her chin and grinned deviously.

"I have an idea!" Marianna said.

"Marianna, those college girls aren't going to believe that Orlando Bloom goes to Harvard and those college boys aren't going to believe that Jessica Alba is going to be their gym teacher!" Hayley said.

"No, not that!" Marianna exclaimed. "Come on, you two follow me. I have a secret weapon that can make all these eighty-five students, their college professor, Newt, Meena, Cory, Calvin and Mitchie go away in an instant."

"What is it?!?!?" Tyler asked, anxiously. Hayley shrugged and grabbed Tyler by the hand and started following Marianna. Marianna started searching around their house. First, Marianna checked in Mr. Bellini and Priscilla's room, but Izzy and Tyson were in there sleeping. They automatically woke up when they saw Hayley, Tyler and Marianna standing there. Marianna was looking around the house.

"Where did I put it?!" Marianna exclaimed in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Put what?!?!?!" Hayley exclaimed, anxiously.

"My secret weapon to get rid of these people!" Marianna exclaimed. She looked at the bathroom door and grinned.

"Marianna, what are you thinking?" Tyler asked, nervously.

"Lets check in the bathroom, quick!" Marianna said. Tyler and Hayley just shrugged and followed their little sister. Marianna slowly opened the door, only to find Calvin and Mitchie furiously making out in the bathroom. They were quite close to having sex. The couple were quite oblivious to Marianna, Tyler and Hayley standing there, watching them furiously kissed. Tyler have had enough of them when he heard Mitchie let out a moan. Tyler cleared his throat, indicating that they were there. Calvin and Mitchie let go of each other and blushed as they saw the three siblings standing over there.

"Um, we were just....."Mitchie was interrupted by Tyler.

"We don't wanna know!" Tyler said, slowly closing the door. As the couple

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the bathroom, Calvin and Mitchie smiled and looked at each other deeply in the eyes. "Now where were we?" Calvin asked. "Oh yeah, this!" Calvin passionately kissed Mitchie on the lips and slowly went down to her neck. Mitchie couldn't help but moan with pleasure.

"I love you....baby." Mitchie moaned.

Calvin winked at her. "I love you, too!" Calvin said. Mitchie giggled when she felt something tickling her back. Thinking it was Calvin, Mitchie started tickling him back. He started laughing.

"Babe...why.....are....you...tic-tickling...m-m-me?" Calvin asked, between laughter.

"Well you started it!" Mitchie exclaimed, playfully. "You started tickling me first."

"Mitchie, I love you. But I think you're crazy. I didn't do anything." Calvin told her. Mitchie just stared at him and gulped.

"Then what was that thing that just tickled me?" Mitchie wondered, cautiously. "Baby, could you check for me?" Calvin just shrugged.

"Sure." He said. He slowly pulled Mitchie's shirt up and smirked when he saw the back of her bra but his smirk turned into trembling lips when he saw a one meter snake curled up on Mitchie's back with his tongue gently licking Mitchie's back, which made her so ticklish. What Calvin and Mitchie didn't know was that the snake belonged to Marianna. Since he didn't know that, Calvin started trembling.

"Sna-sna-sna...sna....."Calvin said, trembling but was interrupted by his girlfriend.

"Oh come on baby, what's....."Mitchie saw the snake crawling on her head. She gulped and reacted almost immediately. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mitchie screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Marianna was still trying to find out where she hid her snake. Better known as her secret weapon. "Now where did I...."Marianna was interrupted when she heard someone scream.

"Snake! Snake! Snake!" Mitchie's voice screamed.

"Snake?!?!" Tyler and Hayley exclaimed in unison. Marianna ran inside the bathroom and saw her pet snake crawling on Mitchie's head. She also saw Calvin and Mitchie trembling with fear. What they didn't know is that Marianna's snake doesn't hurt anybody, in fact, he was actually harmless and wasn't that poisonous like other snakes. The creature just looked huge and scary.

"Oh no, did you hurt him?" Marianna asked Mitchie. "Please don't hurt him!" Mitchie just stared at Marianna in shock.

"Wait, that thing is _yours_?!?!" Mitchie asked, shockingly.

"Its not a 'thing' its a _he_!" Marianna told Mitchie. "Awwww, Homberto, did those crazy lovebirds hurt you?" Calvin just raised an eyebrow at Marianna.

"His name is _**Homberto**_?" Calvin asked, skeptically.

"Yes his name is Homberto! I named him after that 99 year old deaf man in Brazil who was my neighbor!" Marianna said, leaving shocked Calvin and Mitchie inside the bathroom. Homberto the snake was hanging around Marianna's shoulders.

* * *

As Marianna made her way to Tyler and Hayley, Hayley's eyes grew wide in fear as she saw Homberto around Marianna's shoulders. Tyler, however, shrieked a girly shriek, a thing he always did when he saw snakes.

"Marianna, why do you have a snake around you?!?!?!?!" Tyler asked.

"Shh, its okay Tyler. Homberto is completely harmless and isn't a bit poisonous." Marianna reassured.

Tyler just raised an eyebrow at his sister. "His name is Homberto?" Tyler asked, skeptically.

Marianna sighed. "I named him after a 99 year old deaf Brazilian man whose now dead. I named this snake after that man." Marianna explained.

"Anyways, what kind of snake is it?" Hayley asked, cautiously.

"Its a rare endangered species called the Brazilian mud snake. It lives only within the rain forests in Brazil. You can find lots of these in Rio de Janeiro." Marianna explained. "Anyways, this is my secret weapon in getting rid of these people. We'll tell them that the Hayley and Tyler Inn is invaded by a beast."

Tyler and Hayley looked at each other and smiled at Marianna approvingly. "Alright!" Hayley said, giving Marianna a high-five.

"Lets do this!" Tyler said. Will this plan work? Will the people believe that the snake is dangerous? Read the next chapter and find out.


	8. The Plan is on action!

**Welcome to the next chapter **

**(Sorry for not updating)**

Back at the 'Hayley and Tyler Inn' everybody was still out of control, as usual. A skinny gay boy was dancing on the table, the professor and that big fat wrestler guy were arm wrestling, Calvin and Mitchie were talking to each other and everything was still out of control. Hayley, Tyler and Marianna gathered around the room and started to take the plan into action.

"Everybody, may we have your attention please?!" Hayley shouted at the top of her lungs, which caused everybody to stop what they were doing and look at her.

"Hello, we're having fun here? Why ruin it?!" Another brunette-haired college girl asked.

"Well, there's been a serious situation going on at the Hayley and Tyler Inn!" Tyler announced. Just then, the big fat wrestler dude quickly emptied his backpack. It turns out, he stole Tyler, Hayley and Marianna's mother's vase.

"Okay, okay, I stole it, happy now?" The fat dude asked.

"That's not the situation. And put that vase down now!" Tyler exclaimed.

"There has been a serious complaint about a seriously dangerous and poisonous snake creeping around the Hayley and Tyler Inn. So if everybody could just...."Hayley was interrupted by a girl wearing a bikini.

"Don't listen to her!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't see no snake, lets party y'all!" The African American who looked like Obama exclaimed. Hayley leaned in Marianna's ear.

"Release the snake, now!" Hayley said.

"Got it!" Marianna said, slowly opening Homberto's cage. Soon, the fat two meter snake started crawling out of his cage.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, snake!!!!!" Emily exclaimed, helping Tyler, Hayley and Marianna get rid of the people. As everybody else saw the snake, they instantly ran out of the house, screaming like a bunch of three year old little girls. Even Cory, Meena, Newt and Mitchie ran out. Soon, the house was empty but quite messy.

* * *

A few hours later; Tyler, Hayley and Marianna were helping each other clean up the house so it looked like they never even messed up the house in the first place. Tyler looked out of the window and saw Priscilla and Mr. Bellini come out. Priscilla was holding Natty while Mr. Bellini was holding Adam.

"Oooh, mom and Mr. Bellini are back, quick act natural!" Tyler dictated. And the rest automatically obeyed. Hayley quickly turned on the TV to a re-run of the old 1980s sitcom, _Full House_. Priscilla and her husband came inside with the babies and were stunned to see the place completely spotless. Natty quickly woke up and grinned as she saw Hayley.

"Mama!" Natty exclaimed, happily and running to Hayley then giving her a hug. Hayley hugged her daughter back and turned to her mom.

"Hi mom, back already?" Hayley asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Yeah....."Priscilla said, slowly.

"Well why did you go home so early when you could've been at Hawaii this whole time?" Tyler asked.

"Well, we were watching TV back at our hotel back at Hawaii. And I saw this one channel with a bunch of college students partying like party-freaks at a house that looked eerily identical to our house." Mr. Bellini explained.

"Really? What did you see?" Tyler asked.

"A Obama look-alike....."Priscilla said.

"....an insane fat wrestler......"Mr. Bellini continued.

".....a girl who looked so much like your cousin, Mitchie......"Priscilla said.

".....and a hot girl singing Britney Spears songs." Mr. Bellini finished. Priscilla glared at her husband when he called the girl 'hot' . "What?! She was hot."

"Really? Okay, whatever you say...."Hayley said, pretending to sound innocent. "I mean, come on, we will never have a party at your house without permission."

"Yeah." Marianna agreed, smiling. Priscilla and her husband smiled at the three of them.

"Look, we're sorry we didn't trust you." Mr. Bellini apologized.

"To make it up to you, why don't we take you out for some tacos?" Priscilla asked.

"Awesome!" Marianna, Tyler and Hayley exclaimed, together. Out of the corner of Hayley's eye, she saw Homberto slithering around the kitchen, eating all the fruit.

"But first we have to take care of something...."Hayley began, nudging her siblings and showing Homberto eating the fruit in the kitchen.

"Right, we do." Tyler agreed, following along.

"I'll go help them." Marianna said, following Tyler and Hayley. As they were gone, Priscilla looked at Mr. Bellini.

"What do you think they're up too?" Priscilla asked.

"Who knows what goes on in a teens mind?" Mr. Bellini wondered. Just then, the door bell rang and the two answered the door. It was the police. "May we help you, officer?"

"Mr......"The cop said, looking at the paper and reading his last name. "Mr. Bellini, are you and your wife aware that it is illegal to host a televised event without legal permission and that it is also against the law to be keeping marijuana in your house?" Mr. Bellini and Priscilla looked at each other, completely puzzled and panicked.

"We didn't host a televised event." Priscilla said.

"And we're not drug lords, either." Mr. Bellini added.

"Well we have evidence that said you did." The cop said.

"And you two are going to prison." The other cop said.

"But I can't go to jail, I have four kids to look after!" Priscilla exclaimed.

"And I'm just a math teacher." Mr. Bellini said. The cops then took them away. As Tyler, Hayley and Marianna were done keeping Homberto in his cage, they were looking for their mom and for their stepfather.

"Mom....."Tyler called out.

"Mr. Bellini...."Marianna called out. The three siblings just shrugged and assumed that nothing's wrong with them. So they ended up watching the movie '_You don't mess with the Zohan_' the whole night.


End file.
